hiraeth
by marblehazel
Summary: dan jika Jungkook rindu, jiwa Taehyung akan selalu ada, memenuhi kamar sewa mereka yang jendelanya tertutup balok, mengisi retak-retak tembok; walau empunya jiwa tengah meringkuk berlingkup jeruji. BTS - VKook ; AU.


Untuk _bbylyi_ yang kini sibuk mengukur pinggul nona-nona dan menggaris-garis kain dengan sesuatu yang aneh namanya.

* * *

 _hiraeth_

 _(n.)_

 _a homesickness for a home you cant return to._

* * *

Saat itu hari Sabtu. Waktu yang tepat untuk duduk beralas kain kotak-kotak merah di pinggir telaga dan menyantap roti isi, atau berputar-putar di langit dalam selubung kapsul bianglala dengan permen kapas merah muda yang besar. Tapi Taehyung tidak. Pemuda urakan lulusan sekolah menengah atas tahun lalu itu saat ini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan empat buah ponsel dan satu buah komputer jinjing, membuat uang untuk dirinya.

Atau lebih tepatnya untuk pemuda yang telah hidup bersamanya sekitar dua tahun belakangan ini.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari Kim Taehyung. Bersekolah di sekolah jelek yang biayanya murah di dekat kamar sewa mereka, dan seringkali pulang dengan lebam-lebam di wajah bocahnya. Ia tak pernah cerita kenapa, dan memang tidak perlu kumpulan kata-kata untuk memperjelas kemalangannya.

Tubuh Jungkook terbenam dalam selimut tebal, hanya jumputan rambut hitam yang terlihat dibalik kain lusuh kelabu itu. Derak-derik aktivitas Taehyung tidak mengganggu lelapnya. Justru bunyi napasnya yang tenang dan teratur yang menginterupsi Taehyung dari kesibukannya pada layar ponsel yang belum dilepas sejak dini hari; membuat yang lebih tua menurunkan selimut yang menutup kepala Jungkook dengan hati-hati agar ia bisa melihat paras damai si kelinci.

Semenit, dua menit. Tidak cukup seluruh masa hidup Taehyung agar ia merasa puas memperhatikan wajah Jungkook. Menyaksikan seluruh detail yang begitu sempurna di setiap inci dirinya. Pun dengan wajahnya yang sekarang sedang berhias tanda biru tua di sudut matanya yang selalu bersinar ceria. Taehyung suka Jungkook. Suka tubuhnya, suka kepribadiannya, suka bibirnya yang sering dibuat serupa paruh jika Taehyung berkeras tidak mau membelikan mi instan varian baru, suka rambutnya yang dibiarkan basah sehabis dicuci hingga kering. Perasaan Taehyung pada Jungkook abstrak, dan ia memilih membiarkannya tetap seperti itu.

Perlahan, Taehyung menyentuh helaian rambut Jungkook yang jatuh menutupi keningnya. Menariknya pelan ke belakang, namun kembali jatuh dan bergoyang-goyang tertiup kipas angin yang sejak kemarin sore geleng-geleng karena jendela kamar mereka tidak bisa dibuka, sedangkan hawa panas menggila sejak bulan Juli masih menghuni halaman depan kalender.

Jungkook menggeliat, matanya mengerjap sebentar sebelum ia mampu menangkap pantulan wajah kusut Taehyung di balik retinanya.

"Hyung," gumamnya, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung—yang segera digenggam balik—dan matanya kembali terpejam dikuasai kantuk.

Taehyung tersenyum, membiarkan tangannya tetap di genggaman Jungkook sampai napas Jungkook kembali teratur dibenam mimpi. Setelahnya, ia membebaskan tangannya, kembali meraih ponsel hitam yang tertelungkup di atas kasur lantai, membuka layar kunci dengan sidik ibu jarinya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum gembira.

.

* * *

 _hiraeth_

* * *

.

"Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, menjalin jarinya dengan jari yang lebih muda. "Bangunlah, sudah lebih dari lima belas jam kau tidur. Jangan membuatku takut."

Jungkook menggumamkan kata 'hmm' panjang-panjang, namun kedua kelopak matanya tetap setia menyangga kuntum-kuntum kantuk yang sedang mekar disana.

"Ayo makan ramen,"

Penawaran Taehyung praktis membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. "Lima menit." ucapnya serak, bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk kuning yang tergantung di paku sebelah pintu.

Taehyung tertawa gemas. Berdiri lalu mengganti celana longgarnya dengan celana lain yang kelihatan lebih bagus, menutup komputer jinjingnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyimpannya di antara belasan kaus yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan. Lalu menaruh tiga ponsel di bawah bantal, sementara yang satu ia kantongi. Merapikan rambut seadanya dengan bercermin pada layar ponsel kemudian duduk di depan kipas angin, bergumam 'aaaaa' panjang-panjang agar suaranya bergetar memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi selain oleh bunyi air yang sedang sibuk membersihkan Jeon Jungkook dari balik dinding.

Selang dua menit setelahnya, Jungkook keluar dengan handuk kuning melingkar di pinggang. Rusuknya terlihat memar samar-samar, tapi Taehyung memilih bungkam; pura-pura tidak lihat. Jungkook menyisir rambutnya yang basah ke belakang, memamerkan kening yang juga memiliki jejak memar di sudut kiri.

Dengan cekatan ia mencomot sehelai kaus putih dari tumpukan baju, yang tidak pernah diklaim milik siapa diantara mereka berdua karena tubuh mereka pada dasarnya sama besar. Kemudian ia mengenakannya dengan cepat.

"Ke kedai mana, hyung?" tanya Jungkook sekedarnya, walau ia oke kemana saja karena semua ramen sama enaknya bila bertemu dengan lidah dan perutnya yang sejak kemarin keroncongan.

"Yang biasa saja." Taehyung bersandar di belakang pintu, telah siap dengan sepasang sepatu vans pudar yang telah dipakainya sejak masuk SMA.

"Hm." Jungkook mengangguk singkat sambil memasang kaus kaki putih di kedua kakinya. Kalimat 'yang biasa saja' yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Taehyung sebenarnya telah kehilangan makna karena mereka terakhir kali mengunjungi kedai ramen yang dimaksud satu setengah tahun lalu, jadi mereka sebenarnya tidak biasa makan disana.

Jungkook bangkit setelah mengikat tali sepatunya, sepasang puma putih hadiah ulang tahun dari Taehyung tahun lalu. "Ayo."

Jungkook keluar disusul Taehyung yang kemudian mengunci pintu. "Simpan kuncinya." ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan kunci kamar mereka kepada Jungkook.

"Jangan, nanti hilang." tolak Jungkook.

Taehyung memasukkan kuncinya ke kantong celana Jungkook tanpa persetujuan lebih lanjut, lalu melangkah ringan menuruni tangga. Kamar mereka terletak di lantai dua jadi mereka perlu melewati empat belas anak tangga jika ingin melihat dunia luar.

Jungkook kerap kali bertanya pada Taehyung kenapa jendela kamar mereka diblok, sehingga mereka harus menyalakan lampu dan kipas angin sepanjang waktu. Terutama karena mereka tidak bisa melihat langit yang cerah setiap hari, atau tirai gelap bertabur bintang setiap malam. Kata Taehyung, itu agar tidak ada monster yang bisa mendekati kamar mereka, dan Jungkook selalu tertawa. Jungkook juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tertawa pada lelucon remeh yang diulang-ulang tiap-tiap kali dia bertanya. Intinya, ada ataupun tidak ada monster, Taehyung akan selalu ada untuk melindunginya.

Ia percaya.

.

* * *

 _hiraeth_

* * *

.

Taehyung diam, menonton Jungkook yang sibuk menyeruput kuah ramen di sampingnya. Tangannya menopang kepalanya yang dimiringkan, memperhatikan Jungkook yang begitu antusias pada dua mangkuk ramen.

"Kenapa, sih?" Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya, bertanya heran.

"Kau seperti kelinci bertemu wortel," ucap Taehyung, tawanya langsung pecah.

Jungkook ikut tertawa mendengar kelakar Taehyung yang jika ditilik tidak ada unsur humornya. "Lagipula kenapa pesan dua? Kukira hyung mau ikut makan."

"Semacam apresiasi untukmu yang telah hidup dengan baik setahun ini."

"Memangnya sebelumnya hidupku tidak baik?"

"Tidak sebaik sekarang."

Jungkook bungkam, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan topik sensitif yang selalu mengganggu dirinya. Taehyung menangkap maksud Jungkook tidak melanjutkan percakapan, kemudian beralih menonton bibi kedai yang rambutnya dicepol ke atas sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Jungkook merasakan suasana berubah canggung. Segera ia menyelesaikan acara makannya, lalu menenggak segelas teh hijau panas hingga tandas.

Taehyung tanpa diisyaratkan langsung berdiri, mengambil uang dari saku lalu memberikannya kepada bibi kedai yang dengan cepat mengambilkan kembalian untuknya. Taehyung mengambil kembaliannya lalu mengangguk sopan, kemudian berpaling ke arah Jungkook.

"Mau jalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han?"

* * *

Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan mengakhiri suatu hari menyusuri tepian sungai, memandang matahari terbenam dengan _seseorang_. Seseorang yang penting.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak begini." Taehyung menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalan setapak di pinggiran anakan sungai.

"Kita tidak pernah begini." Jungkook menendang kerikil lain dengan santai.

"Tidak pernah, ya?" Taehyung memasang tampang terkejut.

"Dasar pikun." Jungkook terkekeh, menendang sebutir kerikil yang menghalangi jalan ke air, lalu menonton riaknya.

Taehyung melempar satu kerikil ke air seperti Jungkook. "Lihat, milikku jatuh lebih jauh."

Jungkook mendengus, memungut kerikil lain dan melemparnya kuat-kuat ke tengah-tengah arus air. Bunyi 'blup' kencang saat kerikil itu bertemu dengan air terdengar menantang Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Aku menang." Ia meniup poninya, berlagak sombong.

"Hei, hei. Kau melempar dua kali." Taehyung meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari sebutir kerikil lain, sementara Jungkook sudah kembali melangkahkan tungkainya menjauh. "Hei!"

Jungkook berbalik, tepat ketika Taehyung tengah mengambil ancang-ancang layaknya _pitcher_ profesional. Ia mengayun tangannya kuat-kuat, tapi kerikil miliknya malah terselip dari genggaman, jatuh ke tanah dengan gerakan seperti dibanting.

Jungkook tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, ia memungut kerikil yang dibanting Taehyung lalu mendekapnya di dada. Tertawa puas hingga mata bulatnya lenyap ditelan pipi. Mau tidak mau, Taehyung ikut tertawa walau ia sendiri ragu apakah penyebab tawanya adalah aksi konyolnya atau ia terlalu bahagia melihat Jungkook tertawa.

Waktu serasa melambat. Taehyung dapat menyaksikan pendar mentari yang baru akan pulang menerpa wajah Jungkook. Angin semilir yang berbisik meniup poni Jungkook yang cokelat gelap kesana kemari. Jalan air yang ikut berhenti, menonton tawa ceria seorang Jeon Jungkook yang tengah mendekap sebutir kerikil di dadanya. Sekumpulan burung kecil yang sedari tadi berkicau ribut kini senyap. Seketika dunia berhenti bersuara; hanya tawa Jungkook yang berani ada, memenuhi telinga Taehyung agar di kemudian hari dapat dikenangnya setiap waktu.

Arloji menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh, dan matahari baru terbenam karena musim panas, tentu saja— walau Taehyung sangsi apa hanya itu alasannya karena jika ia matahari, ia tidak akan meninggalkan malaikat kecil yang tengah tertawa riang di hadapannya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Hatinya hangat. Otaknya berhenti berfungsi hanya untuk merekam tawa Jungkook baik-baik. Entah kapan terakhir ia mendengar Jungkook tertawa sebahagia itu. Oh, atau memang mungkin belum pernah?

Belum pernah...

Jadi boleh, kan, Taehyung menuntut Tuhan untuk memberikan Jungkook hal-hal yang bahagia agar Taehyung dapat mendengar tawa Jungkook lagi?

Matahari dengan berat hati pergi meninggalkan horizon, dan Taehyung masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tersenyum hangat.

Sedikit berharap waktu akan terus berhenti.

* * *

 _hiraeth_

* * *

"Aku pergi." ucap Jungkook dengan selembar roti gandum di sela giginya, mengenakan sepatu dengan sebelah tangan di belakang pintu.

"Cepat pulang. Aku dapat uang. Nanti kau boleh beli mi instan sesukamu." Taehyung bersandar di tembok, melempar pembungkus roti yang telah ia remas-remas ke tong sampah di pojok ruangan. Meleset.

"Aku lebih pilih ponsel," Jungkook meringis. Taehyung tertawa ringan.

"Nanti kubelikan." sahut Taehyung, percaya diri.

"Berikan saja salah satu." Jungkook menuding empat ponsel Taehyung yang berserakan di atas kasur dengan dagu.

"Ponsel perkara mudah. Pergi sekolah sana." pungkas Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum, giginya yang berbaris lucu terlihat seiring matanya yang ditenggelamkan sepasang pipi. "Dah,"

"Pulang cepat, ya." Taehyung mengingatkan sekali lagi, dibalas gumaman oleh yang diajak bicara sebelum sosoknya pergi dari balik pintu.

Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya ke hamparan kasur lantai, kembali tertidur dalam sepuluh detik.

Tiga jam kemudian, ia terbangun dengan keringat meluncur menuruni keningnya. Panas menggila. Ia mencoba kembali tidur sebelum menyadari hidungnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan bau cucian yang basah karena keringat musim panas bertumpuk begitu saja di sampingnya.

Ia mengambil kantung plastik bekas _takeaway_ makanan cepat saji minggu lalu, memasukkan seluruh cucian sekenanya untuk diantar ke binatu di blok sebelah. Bukan Taehyung malas mencuci sendiri, tapi pemilik kamar sewa yang _murah hati bukan kepalang_ itu bahkan tidak menyediakan lahan kosong untuk menjemur pakaian. Atap kamar-kamar sewa mereka yang tidak layak disebut apartemen bahkan rumah susun sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh sangkar-sangkar burung kosong.

Lagipula air yang keluar dari keran datang semau tetanggga penghuni kamar lain karena air sampai di tempat mereka melalui pipa air yang sama dengan orang lain. Ini sedikit berantakan jadi singkatnya— jika orang lain menyalakan keran mereka, maka keran Taehyung tidak akan mengeluarkan air.

Dan sialnya, ada dua belas kamar lain disana. Bahkan untuk menggunakan keran Taehyung dan Jungkook membutuhkan keberuntungan. Jadi Taehyung memaksakan dirinya beringsut mengantar cucian ke binatu.

Ia mengayun kantung cuciannya beberapa kali ke udara sembari menuruni tangga dengan santai. Satu tangannya masuk ke kantong celana, kebiasaan memegangi kunci rumah yang selalu ia kantungi tiap kali keluar rumah. Tapi kini ia meremas udara dalam kantung celana karena kunci kamar mereka entah dikemanakan oleh Jungkook selepas mereka masuk ke rumah kemarin malam. Biarlah, lagipula siapa yang akan merampok kamar sewa butut dan berantakan di siang hari? Perampok juga pilih-pilih tempat.

Taehyung bersiul, mengusir kesunyian yang bertengger di dada siang. Musim panas membuat orang-orang berguling malas di atas ranjang-ranjang mereka. Taehyung tampak seperti orang sinting yang keluar siang-siang di musim panas.

Ia melongok ke langit. Tidak ada barang setitik awanpun disana. Taehyung sedikit ragu apa ia benar-benar perlu mengantar cucian saat ini juga atau tidak, tapi kebimbangannya dibuyarkan oleh suara pintu mobil yang dibanting kuat-kuat.

Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara,

 _da_ _n seketika rasa ngeri menguasainya_.

* * *

 _hiraeth_

* * *

Jungkook mengangguk sekenanya pada preman bertubuh tambun di sudut gang. Ia menurut, pulang cepat. Selepas bel berbunyi, ia benar-benar pulang. Biasanya ia dicegat dulu sehingga pulang dua jam lebih lambat, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar pulang mengabaikan ancaman senior yang memintanya menemuinya dulu.

Ia cari mati. Benar-benar cari mati. Mampuslah ia besok. Jungkook setengah berlari, tempatnya tinggal hanya sekitar seratus meter lagi. Suasana sepi, dan Jungkook menduga itu karena cuaca yang kelewat panas. Langit masih secerah pagi.

Jungkook masuk ke rumah susunnya, menaiki tangga. Kunci kamarnya bergemerincing di kantung, dan Jungkook baru sadar kunci kamar mereka terbawa olehnya. Pasti ia akan didamprat Taehyung.

Jungkook meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya perlahan. Tidak bergerak. Terkunci?

Tunggu. Kuncinya dipegang Jungkook. Taehyung tidak bisa menguncinya. Dan dia pasti terlalu malas untuk sekedar meminta kunci cadangan pada ibu pemilik kamar sewa.

Jungkook memasukkan anak kunci dengan ragu, lalu memutarnya. Kemudian ia meraih gagang pintu, membukanya pelan— sepelan jalan kakek tua yang tinggal di seberang jalan.

Kamar mereka kosong.

Jungkook melangkah masuk, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri walau jangkauan pandang kamar ini dapat diraih semua dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Kamar mereka seberantakan biasanya. Dan sepanas biasanya.

Kipas angin ditinggal menyala, berputar sendiri meniup angin ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook takut.

"Jungkook-ssi?"

"Ah!" Jungkook melompat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati ibu pemilik kamar sewa dalam kaos lusuh. Rambutnya digulung asal dan sepotong koyo menempel di pelipisnya.

Jungkook membungkuk sopan. Tidak biasanya ibu pemilik datang berkunjung selain untuk menagih uang sewa, dan Jungkook yakin Taehyung telah membayar uang bulan ini.

"Kakakku sedang keluar." Jungkook menggunakan kata 'kakak' seperti yang biasa ia pakai karena dua orang tanpa hubungan keluarga yang jelas tinggal bersama akan terdengar asing.

Sekonyong-konyong detik jam dinding terasa begitu kencang.

"Dia di kantor polisi."

* * *

 _hiraeth_

* * *

Kim Taehyung penipu. Tiga kata. Hanya tiga kata.

Taehyung menatap lantai sel yang sudah ia diami selama dua hari. Putusan belum ada dan bahkan sidang belum dijadwalkan. Ia hanya disuruh menunggu disini.

Perlahan ia membaringkan dirinya. Jungkook tidak datang. Sudah dua hari dan Jungkook belum datang. Mungkin kecewa.

Oh, salah.

Jungkook _memang_ kecewa.

Taehyung beralih menatap langit-langit. Jungkook pasti kecewa, kan? Bahkan tidak perlu ia tanyakan.

Taehyung mendengus. Dia juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

18 Oktober 2017, tengah dikunjungi selesma.


End file.
